


If You Thought the Head Trauma Was Bad...

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Original Team Arrow, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 26 "If You Thought the Head Trauma Was Bad..."
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	If You Thought the Head Trauma Was Bad...

“Let’s see you come after me after  _ this _ ,” the metahuman they’d been hunting, who’d taken advantage of the chaos of Barry dealing with a black hole opening up in the sky above Central City to escape to Starling City and start causing trouble there, shouted. His whole body began to glow, dimly at first, then brighter and brighter, culminating in a brilliant flash that lit everything with harsh white light. A second later, the world went dark.

“Oliver?” Felicity called out. “Dig?” 

“Felicity!” they both called out in unison. She turned her head in the direction of the sound, but saw nothing but blackness.

_ Oh no _ , she thought. To confirm her theory, she lifted a hand and waved it in front of her face. Proprioception told her where it was, but she couldn’t see it. 

“Guys?” she called out. “Can you see anything?” 

“No.” The answer came first from Oliver, then from Dig a moment later.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” she muttered to herself. Raising her voice so that the others could hear her, she said, “I think that metahuman’s attack blinded us.”

“It would certainly seem that way,” she heard Dig remark dryly. “What do we do?”

“Call Barry?” Oliver suggested. Felicity shook her head.

“Won’t do us much good if we can’t tell him where we are,” she said. “And I’m sure he has problems of his own to deal with at the moment.”

“I meant about the metahuman,” Oliver replied. “But good point.” There was a long silence before he went on, “But seriously, what do we do?” Felicity pondered that for a moment.

“With any luck,” she finally said, “the blindness is temporary. The best we can do at this point is try and find our way to each other and wait it out.” What followed was several minutes of a strange sort of call and response game as they each tried to determine where the others were and make their way toward each other without running or bumping into something or otherwise injuring themselves because they couldn’t see where they were going.

Eventually, Felicity felt Oliver’s hand slip into hers, and a moment later Dig’s hand dropped onto her shoulder.

“Okay, we’re all together now,” she said, mostly for the benefit of the other two. “Good. Now, let’s just sit down so that we don’t get knocked over by something while we wait this out.” They lowered themselves to the ground, still holding onto each other, and settled in. No one spoke. The only sounds were their breathing and the noise of the city in the near distance.

After a while, Oliver said, “Okay, I can see shapes now. Can anyone else see shapes?”

“I can see shadows,” Dig replied. “And outlines. Felicity?”

“Same here,” she answered. “Glad to see I was right about the blindness being temporary. We just need to wait a little longer and our vision should return fully.” She could see enough by this point to see that Oliver and Dig were nodding in agreement with her statement, though she saw this only as fuzzy moving shapes, like a more extreme version of the way things looked to her when she didn’t have her glasses on. She realized that she was still holding onto Oliver’s hand, and she gave it a gentle squeeze in a gesture of silent reassurance.

“Even as bad as my eyesight is,” she said when her vision finally fully returned to her, “I am never taking it for granted ever again.”


End file.
